ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page/September 2008 Poll
I think either the categories or the question for this poll needs to be changed. Are we saying that a battle lasting 4-6 hours is worse than a battle lasting 6-8? The use of periods of time makes very little sense. It would be much better if the poll was restarted with categories like: How long is too long for the most difficult Notorious Monster fight in the game? *More than 1 hour *More than 2 hours *More than 4 hours *More than 6 hours *More than 8 hours *More than 10 hours *More than 12 hours Or the question should be changed to say: "How long would you be happy spend fighting the most difficult Notorious Monster in the game?" -- 12:21, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I would say that anything over 4-6 hours would be too long for me. Even anything over 2 would be rough with no bathroom breaks. --Alamaxia 12:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, over 4 hours without a break would be rough -- 12:39, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget though, we're not talking about things like Kirin where a good Linkshell can pop him every week (ours usually does with only two runs a week). We're talking about THE. HARDEST. NM. IN. THE. GAME. AV and Pandemonium Warden are the two NM's in question I guess. AV because it hasn't been beaten in what? 2 years? And then SE announced that when they killed it, it was an 18 hour fight. And then PW because the only people that have attempted it that most people have heard of, took 18 hours and gave up because people weren't feeling well (and who can blame them?). :Now obviously 18 hours is extreme, and if I thought it was going to take that long I wouldn't even attempt it. But in the case of PW especially, it takes a lot of work to get a pop item for this sucker. A whole LS working together with a detailed system of trophy sharing (ie. three different people work on T1-T3 of a certain path, and a 4th person takes all three trophies to save points) could get it done reasonalbly fast compared to someone working on a pop solo. But still, that's 27 ZNM's killed to have the three T4 pops (Hydra Cerb and Khim) and THEN they're not even 100% drop rate on their trophies. If just one of those doesn't drop their trophy, that's another 9 ZNM's you have to kill (and a lot of T3's can be tough little bastards) for another chance. From what I've seen of T4 drop-rates on trophies, one LS would have to kill anywhere between 30 (at 100% drop rate) to 90 ZNM's to get a PW pop. :Now my point to all this? A VERY dedicated Linkshell might be able to get this done in a few days of solid work (don't forget all the hours of picture taking too), more than likely though most of the best LS's would take at least two weeks even if this is all they're concentrating on due to not knowing which T4's will drop trophies (my best guess). After all this work, as opposed to something like Kirin and AV(JoL), which can both have a pop set farmed in a day if you're good/lucky enough, would you really expect the NM fight to be over in 2 hours? :Personally, after all this effort, I'd be prepared to wait weeks or even a few months until every single person in the LS can really dedicate a day to it, start as early as possible and settle in for the long haul. For this sort of thing, I don't think 12 hours is unreasonable, it's not designed to be killed by every starter LS out there. :The other question though, what sort of level are we talking about? My LS could easily get a pop item for it we dedicated ourselves to it, but could we kill it? When we started out (as a mainly sky LS) we killed kirin with 19 people in 3 hours and were damn proud of it. Nowadays we can do it in under an hour. But then you have my friends LS who can kill Kirin in about 40 seconds with 17 people. Now, if we both attempted PW, (assume for now it's designed to be killed in 6 hours) my LS would probably, well, we'd probably wipe, but if we didn't, and if we stuck with it all day (which we wouldn't), we might be able to kill it in 16 hours. And my friends LS, maybe they do it in 10. But then we'd discuss what worked well, what didn't, other things we could try at certain stages etc. and maybe we'd get it down 8 and 12 hours respectively. If enough people kill an NM enough times, and share their information on it, then better strats can be figured out for it and it can be killed faster. :So for now, I don't think 12 hours for PW is out of the question, obviously that LS that made the news was prepared for that, they went 18! But give it 6 months to a year when it has been killed a few times, and it will probably be about a 6-8 hour fight, which, considering the work that goes into getting a pop for it, really isn't that bad. (for the hardest NM in the game) :The one good thing about a fight this long is that you get plenty of toilet breaks when you're weakened :p --Blazza 03:48, 8 September 2008 (UTC)